1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data measurement systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device and method for measuring widths of measured parts using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in manufacturing and is closely related to product quality. If a plurality of measured parts (e.g. a narrow gauge) of an object is measured, a high precision measurement apparatus is used to measure a width of each of the measured parts one by one. However, the measurement apparatus is expensive, and measurement of the measured parts one by one adversely affects efficiency. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.